


Dance (Zayn)

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five imagines for five boys, one has them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance (Zayn)

**Imagine:**

You've been accepted into a British Dance school and are studying your choice of dance in one of the local studios in the area and not your school one since it's you're only day off.

The studio is all glass mirrors except for the door and the glass wall which shows the room across from you.

You don't notice someone staring at you from the door and then moving into the dance studio beside yours to practice, but keep looking at you.

You're music is blaring loud and you're moving all over the place, so concentrated it doesn't occur to you you're being watched.

While you're dancing, you see this person watching you from the corner of your eye and mess up the step you're practicing, falling on the floor by accident.

You're getting up when you hear a knock and you turn around to see Zayn Malik standing at the glass wall, looking to see if you're okay.

You wave a hand in his direction to assure him you're alright and he smiles, usually a distraction would be bad, but you can let this one slide for now.

Then suddenly, Zayn turns around and walks off, waving and grinning at you as he walks away, banging into one of the mirrored walls on his way out.

You sit laughing for a long time, even after Zayn fixes himself and leaves.

You finally get up and walk over to the wall, where Zayn has apparently written something on it with his breath and finger.

Since you've been laughing on the ground, it's a bit faded, but you can make out what it says.

You read:

 

**Hey, i just saw you**

**And this is crazy**

**So here's my number - >**

**Call Me Maybe?**

**Zayn**

**P.S: I could use a few dance lessons from you. You're amaZAYN! ;)**

 

Next to the arrow, you find a faded number, which you quickly decipher and put into your cell phone with lightning speed before it fades away.

Since you know Zayn will be coming back, you decide to leave him something of your own and get out some red lipstick.

 

A few mins after you've left for the day, Zayn will come back and notice something where he left you his own message and it will read:

**Come and dance with me anytime, i'm always here. Call you later xoxo**

He'll notice that next to the message is a lipmark in a shade of red he likes and he'll grin.

 

He will see you again and he'll make sure of it.


End file.
